


Ring

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, and thank you also aiden ilyall, fic based on art, thank you neki for allowing me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Moira O'Deorain has suppressed her feelings all her life, but something about Captain Amari of Overwatch makes her heart beat fast and her stomach clench in an unknown feeling.Is it love?





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this piece is based off of Nekitoototo's artwork that can be found in this messy link; https://nekitoototo.tumblr.com/post/180556547686/nekitoototo-there-is-always-a-new-opportunity

Moira wasn't one for relationships. Throughout her whole life, she had lived just at the edge, tethering between people and complete isolation. Her relationship with her parents was rocky at best, feeling like she was poking a sleeping lion as she maneuvered around her home, avoiding any potential interactions. By the time college came around, she had cut them out of her life completely. A series of relationships dropped and left behind without looking back. 

Without her family, her sole relationship, she had no one. No friends in college; preferring to spend her time studying and avoiding large crowds, her abrasive and awkward personality pushing away any and all who could have formed a potential relationship with her. The only relationship's she could manage were with younger and experimental girls who were curious about what it was like being with another woman. 

Those were also unable to last. Some of the girls being quick to move on, deciding that being with a woman weren't for them. Or they fell hard and fast for Moira, becoming clingy and needy, wanting Moira more and more. Those were always the worst relationships to end, the geneticist feeling as though she had just torn a child's hopes and dreams in half with a simple, "I'm sorry but we shouldn't continue to see one another".

Her relationships never lasted, that being her first thought upon waking up one morning with a cup of coffee handed to her by the lovely Ana Amari. Her limbs had felt sore and heavy but still, she reached out for the coffee, thanking her curtly. When she looked up after her first sip of the burning bitter drink, she could see the hickeys she left in her wake last night, trailing down Amari's neck and her collar. Red dusted her cheeks, yet she continued to stare blankly at her.

Avoiding Amari was the easiest part of Moira's job, giving her a sense of comfort that nothing would grow from their nightly escapades to one another's room. Moira worked in the labs almost nonstop, and Amari was always busy keeping things in check, making sure Overwatch ran as smooth as possible. 

Months would go by without the two of them having any contact, Moira nearly forgetting about their odd arrangement until Ana would seek her out, down in the dark laboratories beneath Overwatch. She would sneak up behind the geneticist, whispering in her ear before pulling Moira away into her office. It'd be way into the morning by the time they had gotten their fill of one another, Ana redressing herself so she could crawl back up into the lights of Overwatch and resume command as though nothing had happened. 

Moira would still rest on the couch in her office, head in her hands as she watched the second hand of the clock tick by. She didn't know how to feel, something odd bubbling in her chest and stomach every time she bent between the other woman's legs, kissed down her neck, or even when she saw her walking through the halls. Her heart felt as though it was clenched, beating wildly with every passing glance Amari had given to her. 

Whatever she was feeling, causing her body discomfort and unknowing how to handle such functions, she didn't enjoy. 

There was a burning heat that spread through her body every time Amari touched her, whether it be from a gentle touch on her hand during a meeting or the passionate way Amari's hands trailed down her sides, fingers teasingly dipping beneath her slacks. It forced her to twist and _squirm_ , unconsciously trying to rid herself of the feeling, still unable to identify it.

In fact, it took years for her to be able to pinpoint what she was feeling. 

Moira had left the labyrinth of unground laboratories, needing to stretch and to feel once again, after spending days hunched over her desk, writing out recombination theories. What was meant to be a simple walk around the base to stretch out her stiff and sore muscles, became a small walk to Captain Ana Amari's dorm. 

She hadn't even fully realized she had paused and knocked loudly upon the door, her brain foggy and hazy from the lack of food and sleep she had been denying herself. 

There was a shuffle from behind the door, voices whispering quickly and just as Moira came to realize where she was, the door had opened. Amari stood there, a thin nightgown covering her body, haphazardly thrown on. Moira reached out, tucking the tag back inside the gown, her eyes trailing over Amari's body unconsciously. 

Ana had asked her what she was doing there at the time of night, crossing her arms over one another. The gown shifted, revealing large red hickeys dotting the side of her neck, still shiny with saliva. Moira's eyes managed to pull away from Ana's neck, gazing back behind into the dark depths into her room. There, on the standard issue twin-sided bed, sat a man Moira had never seen in her life. 

She cocked her head, yet managed to turn back to Ana, feeling something different start to bubble in her chest.

"Never mind."

With a turn on her heel, she was already disappearing down the hall, walking calmly although her body was in turmoil. Her heart was beating fast, sweat clung to her palms, and her stomach twisted with something than whatever she felt while being around Amari in their afterglow. 

Anger. 

Rage.

She damn well knew Amari wasn't just seeing her, so many young girls trailing after the military captain, fawning over her almost like the same ones that followed after Moira back in college. She shouldn't feel this, it was Amari's choice to fuck around and Moira knew she couldn't stop her, just the same as how Amari couldn't stop Moira from seeing others.

However, this time was different. This time Moira had seen her with a _man_. Amari could fuck whoever she wanted, but something brought forth emotions Moira was trying to push down upon seeing the half-dressed man sitting upon the captain's bed. 

Maybe she felt threatened, maybe she felt as though Amari would prefer him over her. Moira had to stop in the center of the hall to collect herself, nails sinking into the palm of her hands. She shouldn't be feeling this gut-wrenching anger, she wouldn't allow it. It was _wrong_.

She rubbed her temples, padding down the hall and back to her laboratory, disappearing into the shadows to continue her work.

Amari didn't come and visit her that day, or the day after, or even the day after that. Every time Moira came out from the bowels of the laboratories she could see Amari; her hands wrapped around the man's arm and talking to others. Moira could only glare in protest, not as though the other woman once turned to see her or acknowledge her. 

The geneticist had almost spit out her coffee after learning the man's name: Sam. It was stupid and unoriginal, she had to wonder how Amari had fallen for someone whose name had no personality embedded in it. She had to laugh quietly at herself on her way back down into the labs, her heart clenching once again with an unknown feeling that she wanted to try hard to ignore.

However, ignoring her feelings would never get her anywhere, it was something that she was slowly beginning to realize. Maybe if she opened up and dug deep inside herself, maybe then she would understand what she was feeling. Why she hated seeing that man with Amari, why she felt like she was fucking threatened by him.

Why her heart felt as though it was tightening in her chest every time Amari had glanced at her. 

She slid down onto her office chair, the plush leather worn out over many restless nights of her working hard on her research. Her left hand was already typing away on her keyboard, searching for something to explain, to show her what she was feeling. 

Medical charts were the first to come up, causing Moira to scoff in annoyance. She needed something about feelings for once in her life, not medical science. 

It was late by the time she had found something promising, the clock that hung on the wall signaling that it was already the following day, if not by a few minutes. Moira was infuriated, trying hard to figure out what was happening to her, what she was feeling. Twenty years of pushing back her emotions, what she knew she should be feeling, had left her lost, trying hard to comprehend basic emotion. 

Her gaze was foggy as she stared at her computer screen, the text blurring together until it appeared as a jumbled mass. Moira blinked, trying to clear her eyes and head to continue to focus, the words slowly becoming worse with every action. Her hands reached up, placing her face into her palms and groaning low and loud. For the first time in many years, she was stuck and utterly confused. Her eyes were wet, and as she pulled herself up and off from her hands she could feel a single drop of salty liquid, a tear, trailing down her cheek. 

Suddenly, all too soon there was a loud knock on the door, Moira wincing away as the sound reverberated around the spacious laboratory. Her head throbbed as she spoke, telling whoever it was to come in. 

There was a small trickle of light from the hallway as Amari stepped in, closing the door behind her. She glanced around momentarily as she walked over to Moira, her dark brows furrowed and the dark shadows casting over her face ominously. 

She stopped at Moira's desk, her mouth open and beginning to speak. Yet Moira couldn't hear her, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Amari's plump lips move. Unconsciously she reached out, grabbing hold of the collar of Amari's white shirt, pulling her down over her desk to crash her lips against her. 

Immediately her heart stopped its erratic pounding, her brain's hazy feeling disappeared. Just kissing Amari made her feel whole. Made her feel like everything was right in the world. 

As Amari pressed back against Moira's hungrily moving lips, she realized something.

She loved her.

\----

They were at Gibraltar months later when she asked. They had just come back from a mission, everyone somehow staying alive to the end thanks to the two healers. Amari had yet to change out of her uniform, standing atop one of the buildings as she gazed over the guard rails and into the wild sea. 

Moira had followed her up to the top, still dressed in her suite as well, taking in the sight of Amari's long black hair billowing in the ocean's breeze. It made her heart clench, this time Moira being able to understand what she was feeling just then. Affection. Adoration. Love.

She approached with one hand hidden behind her back, clutching onto a little black box. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart was pounding wildly as she came to stand next to Amari, gazing out into the sea with her. 

"It's beautiful isn't it, " Amari said, her voice heavy and tired from the previous days out on the field. Moira nodded in agreement, her eyes flicking over to look over at Amari, she was looking over at Moira, her head tilted up just slightly to gaze at her face. 

Moira flushed, hundreds of thoughts racing through her head, unsure of what to say. How to even start this off. But her voice came from her mouth unwillingly, simply saying, Amari, as she turned to face her properly. Her fingers twisted uncomfortably behind her back as she fiddled with the box, slowly beginning to crouch down, taking a knee.

"Ana Amari, you mean so much to me although we've only started to get to know one another over the last year, " she started, her hand finally coming to reveal the black box behind her, "I have come to realize my feelings for you and I think you feel the same, " she took Amari's left hand, "may I ask you to be my bride?"

She took the ring out, about to slip it slowly onto Amari's ring finger when something caught her eye. Another ring, a simple gold band with engravings she could hardly see embedded into it.

A&S.

"Oh Moira, " Amari said, her voice hushed and far too tender for this moment. Moira's hand shook ever so slightly, trying to keep her posture and facial expressions neutral as she stared in shock.

"I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant. Sam and I... We decided to get married to give our child some semblance of a normal life, " Amari said, pulling her hand slowly away from Moira's grasp. 

The geneticist could feel the way her eyes glossed over, tilting her head up just slightly to prevent the tears from pouring down her face. She turned, stuffing the black box and ring away into one of her pockets. She couldn't look at her, she couldn't do anything other than slowly begin to walk away.

When she spoke her normally even and still voice crackled, a pained feeling showing through, 

"I'm sorry, " she choked out, heading down the stairwell back into base, never to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me;  
> Twitter- Lesbiianangel  
> 


End file.
